Not Your Typical Amy
by IcePrincess9
Summary: Starting senior year Amy's not acting like her typical self. It could be school, or maybe something else is going on too. Will favor Amy but includes decent amounts of everybody else.
1. Part 1

I've always hated author notes, but I need to include them. First, I don't own Sailor Moon. Next, this is the first story that I have ever posted, so I would appreciate some feedback on this. If you have some ideas of what you would like to see happen in this story I am open to sugestions.  
Quick notes about the setting and my writing in general: they are in the US so I'm using American names  
this story is about Amy- she's my favorite so I write mainly about her but I do include the other characters   
I don't really do villians  
  
  
  
"There she is!" he thought. He had long ago stopped trying to convince himself that he didn't like her. Now he actually had a chance to meet her. Not only was she in his class but the seat next to her wasn't taken yet. "Uh, is this seat taken yet?"  
"Huh?" she asked looking up from her book. "I don't think anybody's sitting there."  
He sat down in the seat.  
"What book are you reading?" he asked. "Great way to start a conversation," he mentally chided himself.  
"It's not actually a book," she said. "It's a friendship book. My friends write notes and things like that in it. I'm trying to catch up right now." She turned back to her book. "Oh no! I almost forgot about that."  
He was pretty sure she was talking to herself.  
"I can't believe she did that to me! How am I going to be able to do that?"  
"Maybe this wasn't the best idea in the world," he thought.  
"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. My name's Amy," she said.  
"I'm Zach," he said.  
"It's nice to meet you. Should I know you from somewhere?" asked Amy.  
"I went to school here for the last part of last year, but I don't think we ever met," said Zach.  
"I know this is going to sound strange, but do you dance any?" asked Amy.  
"What kind of dancing?" asked Zach.  
"Whatever's popular and swing."  
"I do a little bit of both," said Zach. "But nothing seems very strange yet."  
"It will now," said Amy. "You see my friends are going to a dance club tonight to celebrate the beginning of their last year of high school. One of my friends said I have to find a date to bring to the club, even though they all know that I have nobody to ask. I need to find somebody to take with me tonight because otherwise my friends will tease me to no end."  
"So you're wanting me to go with you to this club?" asked Zach.  
"I guess so," said Amy. "You don't have to go if you don't want to."  
"So what time did you say you were meeting your friends?" asked Zach.  
"I didn't say, but we're going to meet at 6," said Amy. "I wonder where the teacher is."  
"There's still 10 minutes before class," said Zach. "The teacher might not get here until just before class is supposed to start."  
"I guess we need to figure out how we're going to work this," said Amy.  
"I'm going to have to go shopping after school to find an outfit to wear tonight," said Zach.  
"I have to go shopping too," said Amy. "What time could you get to the mall?"  
"It would take me about half an hour maybe forty-five minutes after school got out if I went home first," said Zach.  
"Same here," said Amy. "How about we meet at the mall at 4:00? We can look for outfits together and then go from there."  
"Where exactly are we going to meet? And do you know if there's an admission charge at this club?" asked Zach.  
"Let's meet at the food court," said Amy. "I'll ask my friends about admission at lunch and I'll tell you this afternoon."  
"Good morning. My name is Darien, I'll be your teacher. I want you all to call me Darien. It looks like everybody's here already so I think we'll start early."  
"Oh my gosh, I can't believe this," said Amy.  
"What's wrong?" asked Zach.  
"Our teacher is my friend's boyfriend," said Amy.  
"I expect you all to be quiet unless I ask you to speak," said Darien. "There will be no exceptions." 


	2. Part 2

Notes: Still don't own Sailor Moon. Small case of writer's block slowed me getting this out. I have decided where exactly I'm going with this (I think) so it should be easier to overcome if it pops up again. Think that about covers it.  
  
"I hope he shows up, Raye," said Amy.  
"Don't worry yet, Amy, he's only one minute late so far. Give him a few more minutes," said Raye.  
"Hi, Amy," said Zach as he walked up to the table where she was sitting.  
"What's in the bag?" asked Amy.  
"I had to buy some candy for my mom so she would let me leave the house," said Zach. "Are you ready to shop now?"  
"Yes," said Amy getting out of her chair.  
"Where should we look first?" asked Zach.  
"That store over there looks promising," said Amy.  
They walked over to the store.  
"Can I help you find anything?" asked the salesperson.  
"Yes, we're looking for some clothes to hit the clubs in," said Amy.  
"Any specific club?"  
"We're going to go to Planetary Involvement," said Amy.  
"Okay, you come with me," the salesperson said pointing at Amy. She then grabbed a male worker who was walking by and instructed him to help Zach. "How daring are you?"  
"Umm… I usually would say not all that much, but just this morning I asked an almost complete stranger to go with me to the club tonight, so I must be feeling more daring than normal," Amy replied nervously. "Why?"  
"I'm just trying to get a feeling for what you might be comfortable wearing. People that aren't all that daring tend to wear clothes that are a little more toned down," the girl replied as she started to flip through some clothes.  
"That sounds like me," said Amy. "But I know my friends will all be wearing something daring even though I have no idea what they're wearing."  
"Then you'll just need to be daring tonight," she said pulling Amy towards another rack of clothes. "How much of a money limit do you have?"  
"I don't really, but I want it to be reasonable," said Amy.  
Meanwhile in the men's Department  
"You don't really want to buy an outfit do you?" asked the salesman.  
"Well I was hoping to just get a shirt and call it good enough," said Zach.  
"That will work. Just pick a polo or something like that and you'll be good to go," said Steve. He turned around and returned to his work.  
Zach picked out a blue polo, purchased it, and then went to wait for Amy at the bench that was just outside the store.  
At the Girls Fitting Room  
"Oh, Amy, it's the perfect outfit for you!" Lucy said excitedly.  
Amy was wearing a bright blue Mercury symbol backless shirt with a semi-tight dark blue skirt that had light blue trim at the waistline.  
"I don't know," Amy said glancing in the mirror at her very not covered back.  
"Come on, Amy, it's perfect! The top is daring enough that your friends shouldn't bother you about what you're wearing, but the skirt is pretty much the same style you were wearing when you came in the store," said Lucy. "It looks good on you, Amy. This is what you should get, I'll help you pick out the shoes and jewelry too if you want."  
"Okay," said Amy. "I don't really think that I'll be able to find anything else anyways."  
"Great!" said Lucy. "You change back into your clothes and I'll go get some shoes and jewelry that should work with that outfit."  
Lucy had left before Amy had any chance to change her mind. Sighing Amy went back into the dressing room and changed back into her own clothes. When she came back out Lucy handed her an earring and necklace set. The necklace was a silver chain with small blue bubble charms and the earrings were a small cluster of the bubbles.  
"I wasn't sure what size shoe you need, but do you like this style?" asked Lucy handing Amy a shoe box.  
"I think that the size should be fine," said Amy as she took the cover off of the box. Inside was a pair of blue sandals. "These should work fine. Thanks for all your help."  
Amy took her selections and went to pay for them. While she was waiting in line she glanced at her watch and realized that if she went home to change they might not get to the club on time. Being late wasn't really an attractive option to Amy, but she knew that her friends would forget all about her showing up late when they saw that she had actually asked a guy out for the night. When Amy turned around to leave the store she nearly bumped into Raye.  
"Better watch it, Amy, Serena is klutz enough for all of us," said Raye. "I just thought I'd remind you that we are all meeting at my shrine to get ready for tonight."  
"We are?" asked Amy.  
"Yeah," said Raye. "It was in the book, but I get the feeling that you never made it that far when you were trying to catch up on reading it."  
"You're right," said Amy. "I never really made it past the point where Mina said that I have to get a date for tonight or else. We should get going soon shouldn't we?"  
"Yeah the girls should be showing up soon."  
"You all done now?" asked Zach.  
"Yes, I am," said Amy. "My friends are going to meet up before going to the club so we can all get ready together."  
"So I should just meet you at the club then?" asked Zach.  
"Well the other guys are going to be meeting up at the shrine too, so you should come with us," said Raye.  
"Uhh, ok," said Zach. "Where's your car, Amy? I'll follow you there."  
"I didn't drive," said Amy. "I live close enough to walk here."  
"You won't get me lost or anything will you?"  
"Don't worry about that," said Raye. "The girls are at the shrine almost every day. I would be worried if Amy couldn't get you there, not that she might get you lost. I parked on the other side. I'll see you both in a few minutes."  
"Who was that, Amy?" asked Zach as soon as Raye had walked away.  
"Oh, sorry, I forgot. That was Raye. Her grandpa runs the Cherry Hill Shrine, she lives there with him and helps take care of the place," said Amy as she followed Zach to his car.  
"So would I be correct in assuming that you're very close to your friends?" Zach asked.  
"Yeah," said Amy. "Like Raye said, we are all over at the shrine pretty much on a daily basis. It's been like that since we met back in middle school."  
"So you're not lifelong friends or anything like that."  
"Not exactly. But it feels like we are. It's hard to imagine what going off to college will be like for us. I doubt that we'll all be going to the same school."  
"Are your interests really all that different that you couldn't go to the same college?"  
"Yes, they are. I am going to be a doctor. Lita is going to be a chef. Raye is going to become a priestess. Mina is going to concentrate on her acting and modeling career. And Serena… Well nobody is really sure what Serena's going to do after high school, not even Serena."  
"With such varied interests, it's amazing that you can be such close friends."  
"Yeah, I guess. We are a bit in awe of the fact sometimes."  
"This one's my car. Now which way do I go?" 


	3. Part 3

I don't own Sailor Moon. There aren't really very many notes for this. The outfits I describe are just somthing I thought up, I haven't actually seen them or anything. I did make a quick sketch of them to make sure that they would work. Special thanks to Usakoi who took the time to draw me real pics of the outfits. I would like some reader input on my next part, which I am already working on. I have a scene planned that isn't exactly the most innocent thing in the world, I would appreciate thoughts on how graphic, or not, you think it should be. Thoughts on this, or anything else related to the story, can be put in a review or directed to Sailor2002Mercury@yahoo.com please make sure I can tell what it's about by the subject line.   
Part 3  
"Hey, Amy. We were beginning to wonder if you were even going to show up," Serena said.  
"Why wouldn't I show up for this?"  
"Well there is that note that Mina wrote you in our little book," said Lita. "Oh, did you happen to see a car pull in as you were coming up? We thought we heard a car just before you got here."  
"Not exactly," said Amy. "I didn't really see the car pull up."  
"What do you mean?" Mina asked.  
"A car did pull up, but I didn't see it because I was in it," said Amy.  
"But doesn't your mom always have the car?" asked Serena.  
"Yes, my mom has the car and no, we did not get another car," said Amy.  
"Then how is it you came in a car?" asked Lita.  
"I did what I was told to do," Amy said. She was met with the blank stares of her friends. "You know, there was this little note that Mina wrote for me. I did it."  
"Oh my gosh, you mean you actually asked a guy out?" Mina said, practically pouncing on Amy.  
"Yes," said Amy. "I did ask a guy out. Darien was coming in when we got here, so I left the two of them together."  
"Wow, Amy. None of us thought you would actually do it," said Serena.  
"What's he look like?" asked Lita.  
"You'll get to meet him later," said Amy. "Shouldn't we be getting dressed now?"  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Serena. "At least tell us his name, and how it is that you asked him out."  
"His name is Zach," Amy said while starting to change her clothes. "He sat next to me in class this morning, I was reading the book and he asked what it was. I quickly explained it and kept on reading, that's when I found Mina's note. I realized that I had been kinda rude to Zach, I mean he had tried to start a conversation when he sat down so I started talking to him and I just kinda asked."  
"Wow, Amy, is that really what you're wearing?" asked Lita.  
"Yeah."  
"I never thought I'd see you wear something like that," said Mina.  
"Neither did I," said Raye.  
"But it looks good on you, Amy," said Serena. "Besides, we all had the same idea. For the top anyways, and maybe the shoes."  
Amy glanced around the room; the girls were all wearing backless planetary shirts. Serena was wearing the yellow crescent moon shirt and a very short pink skirt that was pretty tight. Her jewelry looked a lot like Amy's only rather than bubbles the charms were shaped like moons and stars. She was also wearing platform heel sandals, but they were yellow and only had one thick strap. Raye was wearing the red Mars shirt with a maroon skirt with white lace trim. The skirt fell about half way up the thigh on one side and just above the knee on the other. Raye's necklace had flame charms on it and she was wearing gold hoop earrings. Her sandals were red with two straps. Lita's green Jupiter shirt was paired with a lighter green skirt with green fringe along the bottom. She was wearing plain green earrings and her necklace had lightning bolt charms. The strap on her green sandals was the same as the strap on a flip-flop. The skirt that Mina was wearing with her orange Venus shirt was exactly like the skirt of her fuku except it had a little bit of extra length and a light orange waistband. The charms on her jewelry were shaped like hearts. There was a heart cutout on the wide strap of her orange sandals.  
"Gosh, Serena, it looks like you took a tube top and squeezed your butt into it!" Raye yelled.  
"I did not either!" Serena said. She looked down and her skirt and mumbled, "At least I don't think I did."  
"Makeup time!" Mina said, pulling out a box full of makeup.  
The girls all circled around Mina and started helping each other with their makeup and hair. Lita and Serena left their hair in their usual style. Mina also did her hair the way she usually did but substituted an orange bow for the red one. Raye pulled her hair back in a low, loose ponytail with a red band. Amy wasn't going to do anything with her hair, but the girls managed to convince her put two light blue barrettes in it. When they were just about finished they heard Darien calling them to come out so that they wouldn't be late getting there. The girls each took one final glance at the mirror and headed outside.  
"Darien, you have the camera, right?" Serena asked as the girls finally exited the shrine.  
"Yeah, I have it. Serena, what are you wearing?" Darien asked when he saw his girlfriend.  
"She's wearing two shirts," Raye said. "She won't admit it, but I'm positive that the skirt she's wearing is just a tube top that she managed to squeeze her butt into."  
The five guys that had been standing outside the shrine waiting for the girls burst out laughing. Serena shot the guys a dirty look and they all immediately shut up.  
"It's not funny," Serena said, hands on her hips. "Ok, I think you girls need to introduce your dates. Amy, you first."  
"Everybody, this is Zach," Amy said, moving to stand next to Zach.  
"Wow, Amy, you did good," said Mina, she had grabbed the guy with white-blonde hair. "This is Kevin."  
Lita went and slipped her arm around the guy with brown hair, she turned to face her friends, "This is Matt; he looks like my old boyfriend."  
This time it was the girls who burst out laughing. Lita joined her friends in laughing. The guys all gave confused looks to each other wondering what the joke was. The girls only started laughing harder when the saw how confused the guys were about Lita's comment. It took a minute for the girls to be able to calm down again.  
"Raye, who's that?" Serena asked, pointing at the blonde who was still standing by himself.  
"That's Jay," Raye said, glaring in his direction. "He announced to me this morning that he was going to be my date tonight. I in no way invited him to come along with us."  
"We'd better get going if we want to get there on time," said Darien, glancing at his watch. "Serena, you're sure we'll get in?"  
"Yeah, there's a list, and we're on it," said Serena. "I had Seiya put our names on along with openings for each of the girls to bring a date. We'll get in no problem."  
"We'll talk about why you shouldn't ask Seiya for favors later," said Darien, putting his arm around Serena and starting towards his car.  
"Uhh, there's something you should know about that first," said Serena. "I had to promise Seiya a dance to get him to put our names on the list."  
"Fine, but I get to pick when he gets it," said Darien in a dark voice.  
"Come on, we gotta get going," said Lita as she and the other girls scrambled to the cars with their dates. 


	4. Part 4

I do not own Sailor Moon or the song that I use for this part. They are both wonderful creations of Naoko Takeuchi. The song was really used by the Three Lights in the show but I am using the transation of the Japanese lyrics here.   
  
Part 4  
"I'm sorry, you'll have to step aside please," said the bouncer at the door of the club. "Only those on the list are currently being let in."  
"We are on the list," Raye said, glaring at the man.  
"Okay, I'll humor you and check for your names," the man said. "Names please."  
"Serena Tribunas and guest," said Serena giving Darien a look to keep him shut up.  
The guard looked at his list and found the name at the top, listed as a guest of Seiya Kou. Directing a nod to the other bouncer to allow them to enter, he then took note of the other names listed as guests of the idol before looking up at the rest of the group and waiting for their names. He ticked them off as each girl supplied the name that Seiya had put down for them: Raye Helias, Lita Marthanes, Mina Aquilla, and Amy Attalus.  
"Those girls didn't look like anything special to me," the bouncer said to the other.  
"You're right they didn't," confirmed the second. "I wonder how in the world those girls managed to get Seiya Kou to put their names on the list."  
"Did I hear somebody say my name?"  
"Yes, Mr. Kou," said the bouncer with the list. "We were just wondering how your guests knew you."  
"What guest would you be referring to?" Seiya asked.  
"Tribunas, Helias, Marthanes, Aquilla, and Attalus. They all had a male guest with them."  
"Ah, yes. Those girls are friends of mine, they really do know me," Seiya said as he headed inside the club. "It shouldn't be hard to find my little meatball head."  
"Seiya, it's about time you got here! We were beginning to wonder if you were gonna show. Come on, we have to perform now," said Yaten as he came up to Seiya.  
Seiya was given no time to respond as he was drug through the crowd of screaming girls and up to the stage. Seiya took his place on the stage and scanned the crowd for any signs of Serena. He saw a flash of blue hair at the back of the group and started searching that area for signs of the meatball-like buns that Serena always wore in her hair. He wasn't surprised to see a bouncing pair of blonde balls next to the area where the flash of blue had been.  
"Seiya, what song are we doing?" asked Taiki. "You never told us."  
"Shooting Star," Seiya answered distractedly.  
"But we just wrote that three days ago," protested Yaten.  
"I know all the words," said Seiya. "You should know them all too. Hopefully you know enough words to back me up because that's what I'm singing."  
"He knows the words, Seiya," said Taiki. "Yaten just doesn't like the song."  
"Just get ready," said Seiya, stepping up to the microphone.  
Search for your love, Search for your love,   
You are always shining,   
Your smile is just like a tiny star.   
I cherish it very much. (everlasting starlight)   
That day I couldn't protect you,   
I can only hold my remorseful tears,   
What was left was pain ( I can never forget you sweetheart)   
Search for your love, crystal of the universe   
Search for your love, don't cry for me   
Search for your love, as a matter of fact   
I love to hold you tightly.   
I've always been looking for your sweet smell,   
to convey my voice. (I love you)   
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)   
Our Princess   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Answer me gently (Answer for me)   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Answer me gently (Answer for me)   
Passing through the remote night sky,   
I'm making a wish in front of a shooting star.   
I'm mumbling to myself to see you, (please convey my message starlight)   
Time flies by quickly, I've grown up.   
Finally I feel; the pieces of memory are not enough. (please stand by my side sweetheart)   
Search for your love, the silver seed   
Search for your love, the boat is floating   
Search for your love, madly I was swept away by the current.   
I've always been looking for your sweet smell,   
to convey my voice. (I love you)   
Where are you now? (Moonlight Princess)   
Our Princess   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Answer me gently (Answer for me)   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Answer me gently (Answer for me)   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Answer me gently (Answer for me)   
Answer me right away (Answer for me)   
Answer me gently (Answer for me).....   
When they had finished the song the three brothers walked off the stage and into the crowd of girls all desperately trying to catch the attention of any of them. Taiki and Yaten busied themselves signing autographs for the girls that crowded around them. Seiya signed a few autographs as he headed in the direction where he was sure he had seen Serena.  
"Seiya, over here!"  
Seiya glanced in the direction the voice had come from. Mina was bouncing excitedly and waving to him. Standing behind her were the rest of the girls and their dates.  
"I like your new song," said Mina. "Did you write it?"  
"Yes, I did," said Seiya. "Hey, Serena, aren't you ever going to take those meatballs out of your hair?"  
"They aren't meatballs," said Serena nervously feeling one of her buns. "I like them and I see no reason why I should quit wearing them."  
"I do believe you owe me a dance, Serena," said Seiya. "They should be starting the music soon."  
Serena shot an icy glace at Darien, telling him not to say anything. When the music started she headed out to the dance floor with Seiya. Mina grabbed Kevin's arm and dragged him out on the dance floor. Jay asked Raye to dance but she refused and started talking with Amy. Zach felt a little lost as Amy seemed to have forgotten that he was there; he somehow managed to start a conversation with Jay, much to the relief of Raye.  
"Unless I'm mistaken we came here to dance," said Matt, he took Lita's hand and went to the dance floor.  
"Yes, we did come to dance," said Lita.  
"Tell me what's so funny about you saying that I look like your old boyfriend."  
"Well ever since I met my friends I've always said that just about every guy looks like my old boyfriend," Lita said with a slight blush. "It's become a joke to us because I've said it so much."  
"So they don't know that I really am your old boyfriend," said Matt. "We could have some fun with this."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well after this song we'll announce to your friends that we've hooked up. If they're anything like what I think they are they'll be really excited about it and think it's a big deal," Matt started. "Then later tonight, pull all the girls together and confide in them that you saw your old boyfriend here and he mentioned maybe getting back together. Hopefully they'll ask to meet this guy, or if not you volunteer to let them all meet. You head off to find him and a minute or so after you leave I'll come up and ask where you are; I'll say you met up with your old boyfriend and I left you two to catch up and now I can't find you. I'll leave them to keep on looking for you and we'll meet up somewhere and then go back to them together a few minutes later. That should get them pretty confused and then we can tell them that I am your old boyfriend."  
"That would be fun," Lita said, giggling. "And it would probably work too."  
"Great," said Matt. "There's just one thing first. Could we really hook up again?"  
"Of course. Why do you think I asked you to be my date for tonight?"  
"I don't know my horoscope didn't tell me," said Matt. "Let's go and find your friends."  
Matt and Lita met up with Mina and Kevin on their way off the dance floor. Amy and Raye were still talking and Darien, Jay, and Zach were standing next to them, arms crossed and looking slightly annoyed. Serena stomped up a few seconds later angrily muttering something about idiots, Seiya, and tube tops.  
"Guess what," Lita said, she paused for a few seconds before continuing. "Me and Matt are hooking up"  
"That's great, Lita," said Serena, forgetting about what had made her mad. "What's with those three?"  
"None of us seem to be dancing," said Jay. "Although it seems that one of us will get to dance the prospects aren't looking all that good for rest of us."  
"Oh you poor boys," said Mina. "We'll just have to fix that problem."  
"You're not dancing with my boyfriend, Mina," said Serena. "I'm the only one that gets to dance with him!"  
"And yet other people get to dance with you," Darien said under his breath.  
"So what can we do about you two?" Mina asked Zach and Jay.  
"Well I tried to dance with Raye, but she refused to dance and started talking to Amy," said Jay. "So Zach can't dance because my date is talking to his date."  
"Ok, I'll see what I can do," said Mina, pulling Raye aside. "You have to dance with him, Raye."  
"I will do no such thing," said Raye. "He invited himself to come along tonight; I don't even have to talk to him."  
"Ok, fine. Don't talk to him then," said Mina. "But you do want to get Amy to come out of her shell some and dance tonight, right?"  
"Yes, of course I do," said Raye. "She needs to open up some and get herself a man, but that has nothing to do with me dancing with Jay."  
"Yes it does," said Mina. "If you talk to Amy all night she'll never dance with Zach. I think we both know that she wouldn't mind some dancing too much, but she would never say anything to Zach about it. I kinda get the idea that Zach thinks that since Amy asked him here tonight she'll have no problem saying to him 'hey let's dance' so he doesn't know that to actually dance with her he'll have to drag her out there. And it's pretty obvious that he wants to dance with her. I mean it sounds like he agreed to come here tonight pretty easily, I think someone has a crush on our little Amy."  
"You're probably right, Mina. I'll dance with Jay, but you have to tell Zach that he'll have to announce to Amy that they will be dancing. But it should be a swing or slow one; I don't think Amy would do anything fast cause most people would be freak dancing and she wouldn't ever dance like that," said Raye.  
"I'll talk to Zach, and I'll tell him about his choice of songs," said Mina. "But don't be too sure that you'll never see Amy dancing like that. Maybe if they start going out sometime this week we'll get to see them dance like that at prom, but I'm not gonna hold my breath or anything like that." 


End file.
